godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: The 5 Doors - Ultimate Last Action
God Eater - The 5 Doors: Operation Last Action After the events of the lat Episode of the Final Punishment. the Wifall's team and Beoblade's team got split, Beoblade got in a disturbed way, Beoblade said "What the hell?!" since the way got strange, with tons and tons of coloring, Klaus said "This, my friend is the Black Hole Universe, anything bad that could happen in the 6th Door will appear here, only the basic will remain", The group then got in their last ride and got there. Wifall's team got even shorter. Wifall: Everyone here? Baluar: Ugh... Baluar: Just an headache. Nothing much. Sigma: What we will do now? We must at the Infernal Subways. Wifall,We need to find the Key Vessel, Klaus said he would be where we landed or follow somoene ???: Uh? ???: Who did this to her? ???: No one can mess with Nia and lives to talk about it. Baluar: HELL? Wifall: what's the problem Bal? Baluar: How he know about Nia?! Wifall, I dunno, I will go ask him. ... Wifall: Hey stranger! ???/1:The… the hellworms did it, Baluar-san. Big, disgusting, worm-looking acid Aragami Wifall: HEY! TALK TO ME!! ???/2:Everyone, get out of here. Get Nia to the Mobile Fortress, and see to it that she receives the best attention available in Earth. We’re not going to leave you to fight these “hellworms” alone. Let Lili take Nia to base, and the rest of us will stay with you Baluar: Oh, it's you... Baluar: I KNOW IT's YOU ROBB! NOW TALK AT LEAST!!! ???: Very well. I'd recommend all of you to far from me; I’m no longer going to hold my fury back. Baluar: I cant believe... Accel: What?!? Baluar: That guy, it's me!! Accel and Sigma: So that means t--- AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! Wifall: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!!!! Everyone on the 2nd group felt an countless pain, They couldnt move themselfs, they only got to continue hearing that same moment over and over, but after some time they awoke somewhere different from the rest Altered Baluar: You can still do it, Nia! You can still regret of your actions! Altered Nia: No thanks. I’m not interested. Maybe when I am I’ll call you… Oh wait, you’re gonna be dead tomorrow. Sorry about that. Baluar: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!? Wifall: I dont know, Klaus already warn us that this is not the real world, This is some world that you fight Nia... The group tried to talk to them, but nothing appeared, they keep seeing what was going to hap´pen, Baluar was winning the battle against nia... Your honesty moves me... But I don’t want to kill you… Altered Baluar: Your honesty moves me... But I don’t want to kill you… Altered Nia: You will. Trust me. Will you leave me knowing that I murdered you other “young sister”? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Stab me, and finish this now. Altered Nia: Do it. I don’t care about anything you say. Altered Baluar: Forgive me... Nia... The alternative Baluar got his God Arc and stabbed Nia, but the normal Baluar punched the other Baluar and said "WHAT YOU PRETENDING YOU IDIOT?!", the alternative Baluar got surprised by it, the Alternative Baluar even surprised was still crying and sad for his loss. Baluar: What you thinking?! Alternative Baluar: I... Baluar: YOU JUST KILLED OUR SISTER! Alternative Baluar: You would never understand... Alternative Baluar: Who are you anyway...? Baluar: I am you from a different Dimension? Baluar knewn that the Baluar was saying the truth, he then realized that possibly there would be a dimension that he didnt needed to kill Nia, so he on the end wanted to do it. Creating even more guilty to him. Wifall: Bal... Baluar: WHAT?! I need to teach some things to this idiot! Wifall: Dont be silly, we dont know with him is the Key Vessel. You might just destroy everything with it. Baluar: What's your plan then Wifall? Alternative Baluar: So I take orders from that guy? In other worlds looks like I am a idi--- Baluar: DONT DARE FINISH THIS PHRASE!! Accel: we wasting time on this, probably Beoblade's team already found the Key Vessel, let's go. Baluar: Ok then... Baluar was seeing the other himself, who killed his own sister and he started to think if he could ever do something like that to his Nia. After some time they got walking... To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts